Immoral
by ThrashLikeAMechanic
Summary: After a black hole created by red matter spits out a cargo ship from another universe, the crew must accommodate new comers- their gender-opposite selves. Trouble ensues after Spock get's himself pregnant and both McCoy's refuse to terminate a Vulcan pregnancy. Genderbending/ Gender Bending/fem!/ OCs (Updates Daily)
1. Prologue

I do not own Star Trek in anyway.

After a black hole created by red matter spits out a cargo ship from another universe, the crew must accommodate to their gender opposite selves. Trouble ensues after Spock get's himself pregnant, and both McCoys refuse to terminate a Vulcan pregnancy. Genderbending/Gender Bending/ OC

A/N: This is my first Star Trek Fanfiction! It's awful and I know it. But I'm so excited, and I don't care. Please enjoy and review! (I like knowin' what people think!)

-o0o-

A small, high pitched alarm sounded throughout the bridge and everyone's attention snapped to the sound.

"Captain," Sulu swung around in his chair to face Kirk. "We seem to be passing by a small starfleet cargo ship."

"Impossible." Spock stated. "We are the only crew who has been assigned to this sector."

"Should I hail them, Captain?" Uhura asked.

"Hail them." said Kirk raising a hand in the air as if to declare 'do it.'

The image of the cargo ships hull appeared on screen. In the Captain's chair sat a young woman with short, wavy, sandy-blond hair. To her right stood a large, dark skinned male in red, to her left a short Vulkan female in blue, her hair tied neatly behind her into a ponytail.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, to who am I speaking?" Kirk asked to the trio on screen.

"You're speaking to Captai-" a look of confusion crossed the young woman's face, "wait, _what_?"

"Our Captain asked you a question." Spock interjected coming into view. "or did you not receive the communication?"

The female Vulcan's eyebrow raised as she looked at the screen.

"Ummm…" the blond stammered, looking up to the female Vulkan who took a step forward and addressed the screen. "Our transporter ship was badly damaged, when we entered what I now believe to be a wormhole." She explained.

Both of the female Vulcan's traveling mate's looked to her surprised, their faces flashed with sudden understanding.

"We humbly request shelter till we can fix our vessel, or reach the closest Starfleet base. We are low on fuel, food, and life support."

"That still doesn't tell me who you are." Kirk said, a look of distrust crossing over his face.

"If I may interject, Captain," Spock announced "I believe it does." A slightly pleased look came over his face, how ever faint it was.

"What are you on about?" Bones called from the other side of the bridge.

The female Vulcan spoke up "I do believe I mentioned we had gone through a wormhole, had I not?" seeing the still confused look on the crews face, the female captain stood, saluted, and said "Captain Grace T. Kirk."

"Lt. Uhura." said the tall man to her right.

"Spock." said the Vulcan with a short Ta'al

"Whaaaatttt…?" Chekov muttered softly

"There seems to be six of them on board, Sir." Sulu said.

Jim's face still held the look of utter bewilderment, but he had grown fairly used to the impossible by now, "Chekov, tell Scotty to open up the dock." he said. "We'll greet you in about three minutes." he said, turning back to the screen.

"Thank you Captain." Grace said and winked before the screen turned back to stars.

The crew fell silent, a little unsure of what had just happened.

Finally Sulu broke the uncomfortable silence. "A female Kirk? Oh my…"


	2. Chapter One

I do not own Star Trek in anyway.

A/N: I didn't plan on updating so soon, but I'm not totally sure when I'll have access to a computer again, so Christmas has come a little early! (I'll probably post the 3rd Chapter on Wednesday though)

Enjoy and Review!

-o0o-

"Spock, Bones." Jim said swiveling out of his chair, heading to the lift. "Come with me." the two men followed hastily as they made their way down to the dock to meet their counterparts.

"This is fuckin' weird." Bones announced in the lift, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kirk scoffed in agreement. "How is this even possible?" He asked.

"I believe this may be partly my fault." Spock answered.

"How?" Bones said looking over to the Vulcan male.

"I speculate that when I crashed into the Romulan ship and released the red matter- as well as when Vulcan was destroyed, it tore holes in the universe which may act as portals." The lift doors opened and the three men stepped out, briskly walking toward the already docked cargo ship as the ship's hatch opened.

"Much like how my older self found himself in our reality," Spock continued. "another version of our crew from a different time or universe could have traveled through as well."

Grace stepped out of the transporter, closely followed by Spock's female counterpart. The two women stood front and center as the rest of their crew filed out. A slender woman whose blue eyes matched her medical uniform was next to exit, Uhura's counterpart was after, followed by a tall blond male in red and larger woman with bright red hair.

"Thank you for your hospitality Captain." Grace said smiling up at Kirk.

Jim gave a small smile to Grace before he turned to Bones. "Inspect the crew." he ordered.

Bones nodded before taking out his PADD and medical equipment.

"You seem to be missing some of your main crew." Kirk assessed as Bones began poking and prodding the alternate crew.

"We were on route to inspect an indigenous planet, we were on our way back to the ship when we were pulled into a nearby black hole. We suspect the rest of our crew is still aboard our ship." Grace explained. "We've been traveling in your universe for the last three weeks."

"Vitals are good." Bones called out to Kirk. "Brain scans are normal." He said tapping information on his PADD. "So they're not mad... No infectious diseases… The only one who seems to be unhealthy is that one." Bones said pointing over to the female Vulcan before turning back to the information on his PADD.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who didn't seemed at all surprised by her diagnosis. Spock looked over Bone's shoulder to inspect his PADD. Her blood pressure was low, her pulse high. (Even for a Vulcan, whose vitals in comparison to a humans always were.) She seemed to be dehydrated, she had a fever, and her stress levels were almost deadly.

"What do you make of it?" Bones asked noticing Spock's wandering eyes.

Spock looked over to his counterpart, who he could now see was breathing heavily and whose eyes were slightly glazed over, "You said you'd been traveling for three weeks, did you not?" Spock addressed Grace.

"I did." Grace replied. "And how long were your rations designed to last aboard this vessel?"

"Uhhh, I'm unsure." Grace looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to remember.

Scotty, who was already expecting the vessel for radiation popped his head out of the cargo ships open door with a small tag in hand. "'Cargo Ship Food Rations for Six People- designed to last 15 days'." he read off.

"Commander" Spock said turning to his female self. "When was the last time you ate?"

"20 days." She answered factually. Her crew turned to her in surprise.

Both dark haired medics muttered "Jesus!" under their breath.

"Are you fucking nuts!?" Grace cried. "Why would you do that!?"

"I was unsure of when we would encounter help, and since Vulkans require less sustenance to survive, it was only logical that I eat as little as I could to conserve our rations."

"Spock you could have died!" the female medic called.

"She's near death now," Bones said his PADD turning red and admitting a high beep as he spoke.

"I can't believe you did that." Grace muttered.

"I only executed this action so that the crew would survive." She said stubbornly, "As I've said before 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the-" and with that the Vulkan's face flushed green before her eyes rolled back and she fell into the arms of her male counterpart, passed out.

"Get her to the medical bay now!" Bones shouted as Spock picked her up bridal style and they rushed away.

Grace's eyes flashed with fear as she looked up to Jim. "I'm sorry, I have to-" she stammered before she ran after Bones and the two Vulcans. Jim and the other female medic followed after. leaving Scotty along with the red head, Uhura, and the tall blond.

"Never a dull day, Eh?" He said to the group awkwardly.

-o0o-

You're so great for reading all this! You should review it! c:


	3. Chapter Two

I do not own Star Trek in anyway

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! :D

And a special shout out to Volkanlover12 who's my new Beta reader! (also, she's just friggen awesome and deserves a shout out just because, so whatever!)

Enjoy! and Review! :3

-o0o-

"She's comatose but she's stable." Bones said turning to his counterpart, who gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the help, and getting everyone else the hell out of here."

After Jim had followed them into the medical bay, attempting to continue interrogating a clearly worried Grace; and Spock, who tried to not-so-helpfully assist with his counterpart's medical needs by accidentally bursting bag of glucose all over her face, Bones and his counterpart had to usher everyone one out of the sick bay, so they could actually help the poor girl.

"So…" he continued, putting his PADD down on his desk. "I'm guessing Dad didn't name you Leonard," he stated, deciding it was about time to get to know this person who looked and acted so similar to himself.

"Ha, no, he named me Zoe," she said walking up to him and reaching out a hand to Bones, "Zoe McCoy."

Bones shook her hand. "Zoe… that's a nice name," he nodded thoughtfully, as if to say, 'Yeah, I can see that.' "But I'm guessing they don't call you Bones," he added.

"Oh Jesus, they call you that too?" Zoe looked over surprised. "Why do they call you Bones?"

"I told Jim when we first met that my wife had taken everything in the divorce, and that all I had left were my bones," he replied.

"That's much more pleasant than my nickname."

"Why do they call _you_ Bones?" he asked.

"I wore…an unfortunate pair of pants one day," she stammered out.

"Pants?" Bone's asked his eyes narrowing as he tried to make the connection.

"You know…" Zoe sighed, "they made it look like I had… a bone?" She pointed to her crotch uncomfortably.

Bones laughed audibly, the sound ringing through the nearly empty sick bay.

"Grace is an amazing Captain, but she has a weird sense of humor," Zoe added.

The door slid open and Jim walked in. "How's she doing?" he asked.

"She should be back to normal in a few hours," Zoe declared.

"Good." Jim sighed looking down at the female Vulcan with soft eyes before turning back to Bones, "Are the guest quarters still under quarantine from the Borogalian flu those Rywon's left behind?"

"I'm afraid so." Bones said, "It'll be at least another month before the virus dies out completely."

"Hmm, I was afraid you were going to say that." Jim looked pensive, "How many available beds are there in sick bay?"

"Two," Bones replied.

"That's not nearly enough," Jim said resting a thumb under his bottom lip.

"You're not thinking of having them sleep here are you?"

"I don't know," he said. "Should we just have them share our rooms?"

"That might be kind of awkward," Zoe interjected, "but it might be the best option if guest rooms are unavailable."

"I agree," Bones said, "I'm pretty sure we're not going to attack ourselves."

"Spock suggested it. He said it'd be where they'd be most comfortable," Jim said

"Logical." Bones said clearly mocking the Vulcan.

Jim laughed and said, "I'll go tell the rest of the new crew," before leaving. He looked back to Spock's unconscious counterpart and scoffed a laugh, "If there was any doubt of who they were, she threw it out the window."

-o0o-

Again, Merry X-mash!

and don't forgets to review! :3


	4. Chapter Three

I do not own Star Trek in anyway

A/N: Just your daily reminder that you're all really awesome and that the star trek fanbase is just, like, the most amazing thing ever and I'm so glad to be a part of it! :D

-o0o-

* * *

When the female Vulcan came to, she found herself in the Medical Bay. She grunted as she sat up.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Bones called out from the other side of the room as he raced over to her.

"I am fine Doctor," she announced.

"Yeah, sure ya are." Bones said disbelievingly. Laying a hand on her shoulder he added, "Your body needs time to repair itself." He pulled out his PADD and looked it over. "It's not great, but you seem to be alright for now," he said, "But your blood temperature seems to be a bit high, which is probably just an effect of the dehydration. Your blood pressure is a bit elevated, but it's better then it was before. Still, I want you to come back in a few hours so I can check up on ya."

"Thank you Doctor," She said, lifting herself out of bed and standing on her shaky feet.

"You got it?" Bones asked as he watched her struggle with her balance.

"Affirmative," she replied straightening her posture.

"Here," Bones said and wrote something on a small post-it note, "I want you to rest. This is the room you've been assigned." He handed her the note with a room number and directions scribbled on it. "You're saying with Spoc- your counterpart… You don't happen to have another name? Calling you both Spock is going to get confusing."

The female Vulcan pondered for a moment before announcing. "You may call me "B"."

"Why B?" Bones asked.

"Your universe seems to be male dominated. It would only be logical that your Spock would be considered Spock A, and I Spock B."

Bones raised an eyebrow and gave a small sideways nod in agreement.

B gave a small bow in thanks and left the sick bay. About halfway toward her destination she was stopped by a small gathering. Grace, Spock, and Nyota were conversing outside of Rec room 3.

Grace ran up and threw her arms around the Vulcan woman. "You're okay!" she exclaimed.

The Vulcan nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Nyota asked kindly.

B looked at the girl quizzically, such concern had never been shown to her by her universe's Uhura. Perhaps the different gender role had given them a compassionate view that they hadn't experienced as a male.

"I assume you are asking about my physical health?" B said, "I am still a bit weak. My blood pressure and temperature seem to be elevated, although Doctor McCoy assured me that these are all normal, given my current state." Seeing her male counterpart's back straighten slightly she added, "It is most likely due to dehydration."

Grace gave B a soft smile.

"I pardon for my rudeness, but I must rest. I was told my sleeping quarters were this way?"

"That is correct," Spock spoke up, "You have been assigned to share my quarters. Seeing as we are all similar, it made sense that we would be most comfortable bunking with our counterparts."

"Logical," B agreed.

"May I accompany you to the dorm?" Spock asked tilting his head quizzically.

"That would be acceptable," B replied graciously before following her male counterpart down the hallway.

Spock's room had been decorated with Vulcan treasures throughout it. Small statues and books lined the walls and his bed was made up with soft red sheets and a plush down comforter.

Spock picked up his PADD which was lying on a desk off to the side of the room before he turned to B, "I'll leave you to rest."

"Wait," B stopped him. "May I- May I ask you a personal query?" B asked looking up to her male counterpart.

"Of course," Spock acknowledged.

"In my realm, Uhura and I have a purely professional relationship. Was there a reason Nyota showed me such kindness?"

"In this universe, Nyota and I were once romantically involved," Spock answered.

B's eyes flashed with interest. "Were?" she inquired.

"Nyota terminated the relationship due to my… 'lack of human emotion'," he replied.

"...Strange," the female said turning away, looking pensive.

"Yes," Spock agreed. "I must return to the Bridge now. I hope you find my quarters to your liking. You may help yourself to any of my reading material," he said gesturing to a wall of small books with Vulcan script written across the spines.

"Yes, thank you," B said as Spock nodded and left.

-o0o-

I hope you liked it! Dont forget to review! :D


	5. Chapter Four

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

-o0o-

Grace and Nyota were still standing outside of Rec Room by the time Jim came down to find them.

"You girls seem to be getting along nicely," Jim interjected.

"I like female you better than male you," Nyota joked to the captain, flipping her hair ever-so-slightly.

"Hahaha. Well isn't that awkward," Grace laughed, her eyes wide.

Jim smiled. "Why?" he asked.

"In my universe Nyles-our Uhura-and I are, well, kind of an item," she explained.

Nyota looked surprised, jaw dropping slightly as if to imply 'You've got to be kidding.'

Jim just laughed. "You see," he said stepping closer to Nyota, "I told you we had chemistry."

Uhura rolled her eyes at Jim. "In your dreams," she said before turning and walking away from both Kirks.

"I know you're still waiting for Spock, but that's never going to happen!" he called after her and she raised a simple 'talk to the hand' behind her before turning back to Grace with a chuckle.

"Spock?" Grace asked.

"Oh yeah, they went out for a few months before our five year mission," Jim explained. "It didn't end well," he said brushing it aside. "So what's your plan for getting back to your ship?" Jim asked.

"In all honesty, I have no idea," she said shaking her head. "We were talking about how impossible it would be for us to be able to fix our cargo ship's warp drive, let alone find help, literally, moments before you found us."

"Do you think if you went through the same wormhole," Jim shrugged, "everything would go back to normal?"

"Possibly," Grace replied. "Or we could just completely alter space and time, end up 500 years in the future in a ship that get's just as damaged as it was before. But this time no one would find us."

"I know it wouldn't be the best alternative, but have you considered just staying here?" Jim asked. "Assuming new identities?"

"Heh, yeah, I could live a second life," Grace laughed. "I couldn't enlist in Starfleet, seeing as there's another me here, but maybe I could be an artist, travel the universe painting all different kinds of life forms," she stated.

A smile was painted on Jim's face, "I'm being serious, I don't want to just drop you and your crew off at some base camp with no plan of action."

Grace sighed, "I'd have to ask my crew." Her face turned stern, "If they really want to get back home, I'll have to do everything in my power to make that happen."

Jim nodded, understanding the passion she had for her crew. "At least they all seem to be getting along nicely for now," Jim said popping his head into the rec room after a loud burst of laughter ran through the doorway.

Scotty and his red headed counterpart, Ann, were playing a game of cards while trash talking each other. Chekov, Sulu and Nyles, seemed to be placing bets on the duo. Janet Rand and her counterpart Evan stood off to the side of the room quietly talking, while Spock sat at a table, book in hand, though clearly sneaking peeks over to the ever escalating poker match between both Scotts.

"Don't you go bringin' me ma into this now!" Scotty scolded Ann.

"Oh, your ma teach you how to play cards, did she?" the girl retorted before laying down a full house.

"OHHH!" The three men watching hollered as they watched Scotty fold.

"Pay up!" Nyles said before collecting cash from Sulu and Chekov.

Jim and Grace chucked as they watched their crew.

"Who's next to get a good arse wippin'!?" Ann smiled.

"I have a go," Jim retorted walking into the room and up to the girl.

"Oh, don't be thinkin' I'm gonna go easy on you now, Cap'n," Ann said slyly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

-o0o-

(sorry it was a bit filler-y)

Dont forget to review. Seriously, I scream like a lil' kid everytime I get a new one. They make me so happy!


	6. Chapter Five

I do not own Star Trek in anyway.

A/N: Hey, you, yeah, you, I love you. -kisses- read and review!

-o0o-

"Code Red! Code Red!" Sulu called over the loudspeaker.

The crew all jumped from their posts and ran to the bridge, including the alternate universe's crew.

Grace was the one to get there first, calling out "What'da we got?" before sitting down in the Captain's chair.

Everyone hesitated uncomfortably, unsure of what to do until Jim rushed into the bridge after her.

Grace jumped up, calling out, "AH! God! Sorry, force of habit!" and walked over to B who was looking over Spock's shoulder to see how she could help.

"There's Klingons off the starboard bow sir!" Uhura announced.

"Take evasive action!" Jim called out.

"Zey're shooting at us Keptin!" Chekov declared.

The ship shook as it took a hit.

"Shields at 60%!"

"Go into hype, Sulu!" Grace screamed from the back of the room her voice cracking, clearly unable to control herself any longer.

"Punch it," Jim said agreeing with Grace's call.

The main crew ran around pushing buttons and yelling information at each other as the alternate crew could do nothing but try to get out of their way and watch.

"We lost zem!" Chekov called out happily.

The crew let out sounds of joy, high-fiving and celebrating their victory.

Nyles looked at his crew and crossed his arms. "That was oddly surreal," he said.

Grace scoffed in agreement. "You got that right."

"AAHHHNNGGG!" a sudden, unexpected cry of pain erupted from B.

Grace ran to her first officer's side as the girl clutched her center in pain.

"Bones!" Jim called into his communicator, "We need you in the Bridge."

"On my way," Bones replied.

B tried to right herself, standing up as straight as she could, and taking a deep breath. "My apologies," She stated.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked walking up to the girl.

Bones rushed into the bridge, PADD and meddical equipment in hand. He took a small needle and pricked the Volkan girl's finger, taking a small amount of green blood, and entered the information onto his PADD.

"Your blood temperature is off the scale!" Bones almost shouted in surprise.

"I'm fine," The female reassured.

Bones tapped at his screen violently for an answer. "This can't be from the malnutrition. Your vitals are all failing, if this keeps up like this you'll die! We need to get you back to sick bay and run some more tes-"

"I SAID-" she snapped, her eyes went wide, her nostrils flaring, anger reading clearly on her usually emotionless Vulcan face, "I'm FINE!"

Bone's took a step back from the girl.

Grace took a hesitant step toward her friend. "Spock," she said softly, reaching a hand to her sholder.

The Vulcan glared at the woman before she snarled a "GRAH!" and left the bridge in a huff.

The room slowly turned to look at her male counterpart who fell oddly silent.

Bones sighed and looked back at his PADD, "I can't make heads or tales of this. She's got a Blood Fever, her stress levels are through the roof, and she's got more adrenaline in her then a Shoplifter on Black-Friday." He looked up to Spock, "She'll be dead with in the week if I don't figure this out."

"Please," Grace said looking at Spock with sad eyes, "Please, if you know what's going on with her, tell us," Grace pleaded.

Spock looked pensive. "I sometimes wondered how I might handle such a situation differantly if I had been born of the opposite gender," He said his brow furrowed before he looked up to Grace, almost as if he had just made some sort of decision. "Your companion with be in good health shortly," he said to the alternate crew. "I will see to it personally," he then exited the bridge to follow the female Vulcan.

-o0o-

ahem. yeah. Review?

(Also, Bones is really bad about that whole "confideniality" thing, ain't he?)


	7. Chapter SEX

A/N: I am insainly nervous about posting this chapter, this is my first attempt at a sex sence.

Okay, if you guys don't know what Pon farr is, you should either go to netflix right now and watch an original series episode called "Amok Time" or I guess you can google it, but I kinda feel like that's cheating.

This is **_rated T FOR A REASON_**! I tried really hard to keep it T, I think it's a bit toned down compared to most PG-13 movies. But it is _still sexy sexy!_

Anyway, here's the Chapter you've all been waiting for.

Ahhh, okay, enjoy!

-o0o-

He found her sitting in his bed. Her head in her hands, her body shaking, tears falling from her cupped hands.

"Please," She sobbed. "Leave me."

Spock sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, his back straight, there was a moment of silence before Spock cleared his throat "I've heard Pon Farr is more painful for most Vulcan females." He stated.

B swung around, a hand raised, as if to slap him. Spock anticipated this move and reached out, grabbing her wrist, stopping her. "I asked you to _LEAVE _ME!" she shouted.

"If you do not seek assistance you will perish." Spock said sternly.

"Perishing would be far less humiliating than seeking assistance for… _biological _needs." the female sighed, closing her eyes in defeat, and turned away from her male counterpart, shame written on her face before she put her head back in her hands. "I had hoped my human half would have spared me from this." She said, her voice muffled through her fingers.

Spock let out a short huff of breath. "You may not need to suffer the embarrassment of requesting assistance from anyone outside of this room."

The girls face snapped up from her hands, her eyebrows furrowed, "What are you implying?" She asked, turning to face him again.

Spock shifted toward his counterpart, "I do not wish to state the obvious, but, we are of opposite gender."

A look crossed the girl's features so quickly that only Spock could recognise it- confusion, disgust, and than acceptance.

"It is logical… however, uncivilized." She stated.

"As most ways of self-pleasure are." Spock added.

The female Vulcan took a deep breath and her face turned slightly greener as she flushed, "Asking this of you is barbaric. But, as long as you are comfortable with such an act, I can not, in my right mind, deny your offer."

"There is nothing comfortable about Pon farr" Spock stated, "but I have no hesitations in helping you."

Spock quickly stood up from the bed. The girl's back straightened in surprise, she blushed an even deeper green as Spock removed his shirt and tossed it into a pile on the floor. She watched as he unfastened the button on his pants, before he bent down and crashed his lips into hers.

Caught off guard by his swift, yet efficient, movements she reached a slightly shaking hand up to rest on his bare back before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips unintentionally, eager to heal. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her, could hear her heart beat in her ears like a train whooshing past. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing Spock's tongue to dance around her parted lips. Her other hand lifted up to her counterpart's shoulder and pulled him ontop of her as she leaned back onto the bed. Spock reached down to her waist and slowly pulled her blue shirt above her chest. Thier lips parted and Spock trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone.

The female vulcan cried out and her hips bucked beneath his. Spock pulled away looking B in they eye. "I trust you are on contraception." He asked.

The girls face flushed emerald "A-affirmative." she gulped "I suspect you are as well?"

"Yes." Spock said before dropping his already loose pants to his knees. He bent down and kissed his counterpart one last time before he lifted her blue skirt and grabbed her by the hips.

This was where having a gender opposite became incredibly useful. Because they were almost the same person, it seemed as though their bodies were almost made for each other, they fit perfectly. Every thrust was pure ecstasy. It wasn't long before they were both covered in sweat and calling out the names of various Volcan Gods, Their bodies shook as they came to their peak and B's body began to glow green as she finished, a sign that her Pon Farr was ending.

Spock fell to the other side of the female, their chests rising and falling as if they had just run 10 miles.

"Th-" B gulped "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, though your gratitude is-" huff. "Unnecessary." Spock said before he wiped the sweat from his face, stood and re-appled his clothing.

"I trust your discretion on this matter?" The female asked as she rose as well, readjusting her clothes.

"As I trust yours." Spock added "I must return to the bridge, but, I suggest you rest, I am certain Doctor McCoy will call for you later. Again, help yourself to any of my reading material, I will be back shortly."

The female nodded and Spock left the room, as he walked down the hall he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of disgust come over him.

-o0o-

Because it's the future there is male contraception. Also, all Spocks go commando.

Review! ~*3*~


	8. Chapter Seven

I do not own Star Trek in anyway.

A/N: Happy New Years Eve Everybody!

Here's a thing:

-o0o-

The Vulcan girl sat on the cold, metal examining table, her ankles wrapped around each other, her back straight and her fingers intertwined in her lap. Bones pulled out his tricorder and scanned it around her head and shoulders. A beep sounded from the device and the results showed up on the screen above her head.

"What the hell?" Zoe said looking up to her friend's readings, which were now all completely normal.

Bones looked over equally confused, and looking almost a bit angry. "What kinda hob-goblin magic-?" He said looking down to the girl who simply closed her eyes and shrugged.

B didn't like lying to the two medic's, it went against everything Vulcan's believed, but she didn't exactly feel her Pon farr was much of their business either.

"What'd you do?" Bones said looking the girl square in the face. "How the hell'd you get your vitals back to normal?" Bones thrusted a pointed finger to the chart.

"I simply-" B's eyes became slightly shifty as she tried to avoid the medics glaring eyes and come up with an excuse. "Rested."

"And what else."

"I assure you, that is all, Doctor."

There was a silence and Bones continued to stare down at the girl before he finally broke.

"Well, whatever it _was _it seems to be gone now." Bone's sighed and looked away, writing something on his PADD with a stylus pen.

"Could it have just been-" Zoe looked at a loss for words. "Dehydration?" she stammered.

"There's no way those levels came from dehydration." Bones said.

"Perhaps your PADD is broken, Doctor." B interjected.

Bones looked at the girl with distrust in his eyes. He knew she was lying to him, he'd known her pointy-eared counterpart for far too long to fall for these tricks.

"If you do not need to run any further tests, may I be excused?" She asked.

"Now hold on just a damn minute." Bones said placing his hands on either side of her and looking down at the girl intently again. She pulled back, surprised, she gave him her most innocent, yet still vulcanly-emotionless face. "Numbers like that just don't disappear. Now are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" Bones looked at the girl, clearly waiting for her to break down.

When she didn't Bones rolled his eyes and Zoe scoffed. "Fine, if you're not gonna tell me than you can go." He said and waved a hand over to the door as an indication that she was free."It's your body." He added in aggravation.

B lept from the examining table and left the room, her pony-tail swishing around her pointed ears, and Zoe couldn't help but notice the small spring in her step.

"She knows what's going on. Spock too." Bones said to his counterpart with raised eyebrows.

Zoe nodded in agreement, but her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would they keep it from us?"

"You think they've got some crazy, life-saving, magic, Vulcan potion they just don't want to share with the rest of us?" Bones joked.

"Well whatever it is I'm glad she's better." Zoe crossed her arms.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." Bones said before turning back to his PADD. His medical search results for "Vulcan Blood Fever" still on it.

-o0o-

On her way back to her shared room B passed Jim in the hall.

"Oh, hey," he doubled back, and stopped her by lightly touching her arm. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned toward the captain and placed her hands behind her back. "The doctor has claimed me to be in good health." She announced.

"Really? Because he seemed think you were _dying _only a few hours ago."

"The doctor's previous diagnosis was… inaccurate." The Vulcan chose her words carefully. It wasn't a _complete _lie.

Jim scoffed at her with a small sideways smile. "So you _weren't _on my bridge screaming in agony then?"

B tilted her head in confusion, not understanding the Captain's sarcasm.

Jim rolled his eyes at the girl before grabbing her hand, "Common'. Dying or not, you still need a good meal." He said before he dragged her off to the Cafeteria.

-o0o-

A/N: Ah! You're still reading this? WHA! Well I guess I'm doing something right? You should review and tell me about it sometime! :D

(also, thinking about maybe throwing just a little SpockxKirk in here? I donno what do you think?)


	9. Chapter Eight

I do not own Star Trek in anyway!

A/N: Happy New Years! I really hope 2014 is better year for everyone! I know I've had my fill of terrible things (My fience dumped/left me and I'm now homeless/jobless. So not a steller year- but I have fanfiction and boy does that help! I love it so much, isn't it just the best way to escape?)

Anyway, enjoy! :D

-o0o-

Kirk and B were met by Zoe and Bones not long after they reached the Cafeteria. Bones' shift ended at the same time as Kirk's, and they often dinned together. They grabbed food from the replicator before they sat down at a table most of the Alpha Crew and the Alternate Universe Crew had already claimed.

Everyone seemed apprehensive about B's health as she sat down. Thankfully Mr. Scott was able to remedy this uncomfortability within the group with a new one.

"Ya know wha's great about all this?" Scotty said as he placed his tray down onto the table and sat next to Kirk. "I now know which of the men on this ship is the most well endowed" he said with a quick wave of his butter-knife pointing to all of the women before smiling at Jim.

Grace, Ann, and Zoe all looked down to their chests before looking at each other and the rest of the girls. Who were now all painfully aware that everyone's eyes were not only on them, but comparing them as well.

Nyota crossed her arms in an effort to hide hers. "That's really inappropriate Scotty." She scolded.

But it was too late, everyone's eyes turned to Grace, who beamed at the group.

Jim laughed looking to Nyota with a knowing smile on his face.

With everyone's eyes and smiles now on her friend, B cleared her throat. "While my Captain may have the most sizable mammary glands in the seated group, I do believe Natasha's bosom is 6.4 centimeters larger." She announced ever so matter-of-factly.

"Natasha?" Bones asked.

Grace laughed as she turned, eyes wide, to face Chekov. Who blushed a fierce scarlet.

"No way. Jailbait?" Sulu said pointing a thumb over to the russian prodigy.

As if on que everyone's eyes drifted down to the young boys crotch.

Chekov covered himself with his hands uncomfortably "IT IS VORMAL! IT IS A VORMAL SIZE!" The boy said flustered.

Sulu laughed and ruffled his friend's hair.

"How's my ship doing, Mr. Scott?" Grace said changing the subject.

"Not so well, Capt'n." Scotty's face turned stern. "The poor girl's warp drive's completely shot. I'd like ta get her some new parts for ya, but we'd have to stop by a class M planet to pick um' up." he said taking a swig of his drink before he spoke again. "And we're a few 100 light years from the nearest one."

Grace's face fell slightly.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for at least a few more months." Jim said sympathetically.

Grace sighed. "Thank you Scotty." She said winking at the mechanic.

"You're welcome, Lassy." He smiled a slight blush crossed over his features. "I'm, jus' sorry I can't do more for ya."

-o0o-

When B had finished eating Spock escorted her back to their dorm. Although both Vulcan's knew B's ailments had subsided (at least for the next 7 years) the human's were unconvinced. Not wishing to press the matter further and cause prying questions, Spock did as his friends asked and "made sure the poor girl got some rest."

When the two entered the room they looked at their surroundings, Spock had his bed and desk, but not much else by way of furniture.

"As you are my guest, I shall offer you my bed." Spock said as he pulled open a drawer from the wall. "I shall take the floor." He said pulling out what appeared to be a pair of black Pajama pants.

"I am grateful for the offer, but it is an illogical one." Spock's head tilted to the girl. "You have a full-sized bed, one that is designed to accommodate two people." B plopped herself onto Spock's bed.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, if you would be more at home sleeping alo-"

"Spock, pehkau." The girl interupted, speaking in their native tongue. She looked tired."You seem to forget that we are, with some small differences, the same person. Do what _you_ would feel most comfortable with, and I will most likely agree with it."

Spock nodded curtly. He tossed a second pair of Pajamas to his counterpart, before pulling on his own, and slipping into bed next to her. He wondered if his other crewmates had similar sleeping arrangements with their counterparts. He also wondered if they had _'experimented'_ the way he had with his. He felt his heart rate rise ever so slightly as he thought back to his time spent with the girl earlier that day, in the very bed he now lay in.

"Lights." He ordered and the room went black.

-o0o-

Review and tell me all your new years resolutions!


	10. Chapter Nine

Holy Cow, Guys! 50 review! WAH!? I love each and everyone of them! and each and every one of you!

I know you guys are looking forward to more fun KirkxKirk, BonesxBones interations (Even some ChekovXChekov's out there) All I can say is hang in there! I have a bunch of plans for everyone and their counterparts, but I have to tell the SpockxSpock part first. (Spoilers: Girl Sulu and Girl Chekov will be included, don't worry!)

-o0o-

"Spock." Kirk whispered to his friend coming up behind him on the bridge. Two weeks had passed aboard the USS Enterprise after rescuing the new crew and they had just received communication from starfleet about their next mission.

"Yes Captain?" Spock responded turning to face him.

"Let's take The Girls with us on this one." He said.

"To whom are you referring, sir?" He asked.

"Grace and B." Jim said.

"Captain, that would be highly illogical." Spock objected.

"Spock think about it." he said. "They've been restless lately, you can see it. This isn't a risky mission. It'll take five minutes tops to collect the data and get out of there." Jim flashed his classic sideways smile. "Tell me, honestly, if the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn't you be pulling your hair out trying to do something around here?"

Spock's head turned. "Shoe, Captain?"

"In the same situation." Kirk said annoyed.

Spock looked pensive. "While I would disagree that I would pull out my own hair, I cannot tell you I would not jump at an opportunity to help aboard the ship." He stopped for a moment thinking back to how his counterpart had been acting lately.

Spock had to agree she had been restless. She seemed to have a bad case of insomnia. Spock would occasionally wake in the middle of the night to find her, sitting at his desk, bathed in the bright light of his PADD. When she did sleep it was for too long, and through most of the day. Though she had no obligations aboard the ship, it seemed strange to him that she would choose to sleep the day away instead of finding something more productive to keep herself busy with.

She seemed spirited, which came across as normal to the humans, but Spock saw it as "_Moody_". She'd cut him off in mid-sentence more than once to ask arbitrary questions that had no answers. This morning's conversation of _"Do you access that my hair is long enough to be aesthetically pleasing?_" was a particularly troubling matter.

"My counterpart has been acting strangely as of late." Spock added snapping out of his thoughts.

Jim slapped his friend on the shoulder before walking off, a giant smile on his face. "Let's do it!" he called before exiting the bridge.

Jim walked into Rec Room 3 where he found Grace and B playing a game of 3D chess.

He reached B and bent down so that he could whisper into her pointed ear, "How do you feel about getting off this ship for a while?"

-o0o-

"Our objective is to collect information from this planet and make sure it provides no threat." Spock read off from his PADD. "We will be collecting plant life from the surrounding area and bringing it back to the science team to examine."

Jim, Grace and B stood in front of Spock in the transporter room as he read off the Starfleet Mission Chart.

"Oxygen levels on this planet are sustanable, and gravity is only slightly lower than earths. Please remember to wear your gloves at all times, we are unsure of the planet's compounds and what might be poisonous." Spock placed his PADD under his arm indicating that he was finished before he walked over to stand on the transporter pad along side his counterpart, Jim, and Grace.

"I'm so excited." Grace bounced beside Jim, unable to hold it in.

"Energize." Jim said smiling.

-o0o-

I love all of my reviews, I think I'm going to print them all out and post them on my wall, so you should send me more :D


	11. Chapter Ten

I do not own Star Trek in anyway,

Hey guys, I added a lil Spirk, because I can!

_also: 3k hits guys!_

_**Read and Review!**_

-o0o-

"These flowers are beautiful." Grace said bending down to pick up a large, orange bud to add to her collection.

The planet consisted mostly of blue/grey desert, jutting silver rock scattered across navy sand. The plant life was scarce, but what was there was extraordinary. There were neon yellow trees with pink leaves and blue fruit, periwinkle cactus with orange flowers, and teal berries hung from violate bushes.

"It is quite aesthetically pleasing." B said to Grace as she dug up a mint green root and examined it in her gloves before placing it in her clear, plastic, gathering container.

Jim wondered up to the duo. "How's it going, girls?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Great!" Grace said clearly ecstatic to be back in the field.

"Agreed." B said, her eyes were wide and bright, and her face slightly flushed, she looked almost as happy as Grace. If her vulcan features weren't holding back that smile, Jim would have said it looked almost as if she was glowing.

He was soon accompanied by Spock who had been examining a tree not too far away. "Collect as much data as you can." He stated. "We will be heading back shortly."

"Spock!" Grace exclaimed in excitement, causing both Spock-A and B to look at the girl.

The male vulcan had started making his way closer to Grace before she shoved a hot pink flower under B's nose. "It smells like _garlic_!" she said.

B's face pailed and her eyes went wide, she threw a hand over her mouth before she jumped to her feet and dashed behind one of the purple bushes. The girl retched and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the desert floor.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, she had spent the better part of yesterday vomiting as well. Thinking about it logically she had pushed it aside, assuring herself the food replicator had malfunctioned. Her counterpart had agreed that there were an infinite variable of reasons for her ailments, and that the food replicator was one of the more feasible ones. Now she wasn't so sure.

Her eyes were closed as she vomited in an attempt to ward of tears. So she only senced when someone had come up behind her. She felt soft fingers touching her cheeks, pulling the few small hairs that had fallen out of place from her pony-tail, back from her face. When she had finished voiding the contents of her stomach, she looked up to see the soft hands belonged to Jim.

"You just can _not _stay healthy, can you?" He joked.

B pulled away from Jim softly before standing straight. She tugged at the bottom of her shirt, and repositioned her fallen hair back into into it's normal tight pony-tail. "I assure you, Captain, I am at peak physical health. I just found the scent of the pungent flower especially ...nauseating."

"Uh-hu" Jim said disbelievingly. Behind Jim's smile was fear and worry for the girl.

Jim had been feeling an increasing amount of tenderness for the vulcan girl over the last few weeks. It had taken all he had to remind himself how weird it would be to just go up and hold the girl. He found he'd been spending an increasing amount of time with her. At first it was just to make sure she was alright, her sudden recovery still seemed to illude Bones, and Jim feared it would resurface and affect the rest of his crew. But, after a week had passed he found himself looking forward to his time spent with the girl. He struggled with the thought that she _was _Spock. Did he have these same feelings for his first commander as well? Or was it only because she appeared to him in female form, that the respect and adoration he had for his _friend _instead turned into this weird, bubbling _lust_? Kirk shook his head tossing these thoughts away. Trying to reason them, he told himself it was just because he was a **notorious **womanizer, and he had yet take a vulcan.

"Thank you for your assistance." B stated to the captain before walking back to Spock and Grace who both wore concerned looks on their faces. Grace's more obvious than Spock's but visible none the less.

"I think we have all we need Captain." Said Spock as the two walked toward them, all the while never taking his eyes off of his counterpart. "Given recent events I suggest we leave early."

Grace walked up to B. "You okay?" She whispered and the Vulcan nodded.

"Alright, grab the plants and let's go." Jim said as they all gathered the boxes they had filled. Jim pulled out his communicator. "Beam us up, Scotty."

The familiar star-y white glow whirled around them and they were soon energized back onto the ship.

-o0o-

I read this thing where guys are sometimes like "awh man, she's got a baby in her, gimme a piece o' that!" so I thought I'd make Jim sense that in her a little.

Also- (whispers) I love you. :3


	12. Chapter Eleven

I do not own star trek in anyway.

OMFG GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Here's a thing:

it's a big one.

Read and review.

-o0o-

"Welcome back!" Scotty said, his counterpart smiling beside him.

B suddenly swayed and dropped to her knees once securely on the transporter pad.

Jim and Spock reached out to her, trying to help.

She waved them away from her, her other hand clutching her stomach. "It is lingering nausea." She said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Bones and Zoe had clearly been waiting for the crew as they beamed back to the ship. "New rules, no one get's back on this ship without a physical anymore. We've had too many damn virus outbreaks."

Jim, Grace, B, and Spock all handed their plant specimens over to a few red shirts who took the boxes to the science lab for them.

"So what's this about nausea now?" Bones said setting up his PADD onto a rolling frame.

"I found this flower," Grace explained "it smelled like garlic, so I had Spo- Sorry, B smell it and-"

"You inhaled alien pollen?" Bones looked to Grace angrily.

"I- yeehhh" Grace looked a bit shamed, realizing her mistake. "But, it smelled like garlic! And sh-"

"I was unaccustomed to the especially pungent scent, I found it nauseating, and I became sick." B interrupted.

Bones looked at her, his brows furrowed. He took out his tricorder and scanned the girl, her information popping up on the PADD standing in it's frame. When he had finished scanning her he walked walked back over to the PADD. There was a moment of silence as the Doctor read the information. Grace shifted uncomfortably, scared that Bones would tell her it was all her fault.

Finally, Bones scoffed, a small sideways smile appearing on his face "How did I not see this before?... It must have happened on the ship." He murmured to himself before he looked up to B. "Well, that would explain why you're nauseous."

"What?" Zoe said peering over his shoulder to look at the readings on his PADD. "OH MY _GOD_!" she shouted, her face breaking out into a huge smile before and she started laughing."It also explains the Blood-fever." She added.

"Jim _has been_ especially nice to her." Bones pointed out, he was now chuckling as well.

"How do- I can't even." Zoe continued to laugh, covering her eyes with her hand.

"What's happening?" Grace said looking to the two medics confused.

B just tilted her head to the side.

Scotty, now interested in what was causing both McCoy's to laugh, walked up and caught a glimpse of his screen. His jaw dropped into an "O" and his eyes went wide as he looked up to the girl. "Nooo." he gasped in disbelief.

B's frustration with this charade finally peeked, "Doctor, I believe keeping vital information on my physical health to be _illegal_, and showing amusement about it to be unprofessional."

"Alright, alright," Bones said trying to calm himself as well as his counterpart. Waving a hand downward as if to add 'settle down'.

"How do we tell her?" Zoe asked. "Somehow 'congratulations' doesn't seem fitting."

"Congratulations?" Spock spoke up now, his tone curious.

Grace left the transporter pad and made her way around Bones.

"Ahem, erm." Bones cleared his throat, hoping it would also clear the smile from his face. "Ms. Spock, I am pleased to tell you-"

Grace's hands shot into the air in surprise as she saw the PADD. "OH MY GOD! _YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"_

Spock's PADD shattered into a million peices as it hit the floor.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I do not own schtar trek in anyway!

Wow, okay, sorry about that guys! Fanfiction was acting really weird lately, and on top of that I'm packing up everything I have to go live in GA in less then 11 days. Wah! I'm so nervous! So lots going on! (here's the next chapter though!)

Read and Review

-o0o-

The term "Pregnant Pause" had never been put to better use.

Both McCoy's and Grace were looking up at Spock with raised eyebrows. Spock was just staring off into dead space. His face was completely drained of color and more emotionless than normal. Jim looked like his eyes might very well just pop out of his skull, and Scotty just smiled.

If B was surprised by the news, she didn't show it. She silently looked from her counterpart to the destroyed PADD on the floor before turning to Bones and clearing her throat "Your data is incorrect, Doctor. Your counterpart, Zoe McCoy, has prescribed contraception to me."

Bones brow furrowed in confusion and he looked up to Zoe.

"I have her on Iapisa A." Zoe added.

"Oooh," Bones sucked in a nervous breath. "I mostly prescribe Iapisa D to my male patients."

Zoe face palmed.

"What?" Jim said looking nervous, seeing as he was one of the male patients on Iapisa D.

"Iapisa A and D cancel each other out." Bones said. "The study on it was only released about a week ago."

B's anticipated reaction finally came around as reality hit her like a ton of bricks. The color from the girls face drained, she swayed slightly as if she was about to pass out or throw up again.

"Terminate it." She choked out.

"What?" Jim said an awkward, sideways smile crossed his face, he was half convinced this was a poor attempt at humor. "You can't be serious."

"What are you saying?" Grace looked to her friend concerned.

"With how few Vulcans there are left in the universe you want me to terminate the pregnancy of one?" Bones asked.

"Yes." B replied.

Bones scoffed. "Are you out of your mind? I'd lose my license! It'd be completely- for lack of a better word- illogical!"

"Do not confused logic and morality, Doctor." She spat back.

"Listen, this isn't me, personally I think a woman should have a choice in the matter. But since Vulcan was destroyed there's _LAWS _against this kind of thing, I'd get fired, lose my medical degree, and you'd be _prosecuted_! Is it really worth going to jail over?"

"Think about what you're saying." Zoe said. "You may not be ready to be a mother, but, don't you think a vulcan child deserves a chance?"

Spock finally came out of his daze, his voice soft and raspy. "It would be unwise to keep the child." He stated.

Bones looked to Spock confused, trying to put the pieces together. Why did he care whether or not his counterpart had a child? Why did he drop his PADD in surprise at the news? Why did he agree with her decision to-

"OH, GODDAMNIT, YOU GUYS ARE _GROSS_!" Bones called out.

Both Vulcans stared daggers at the medic.

"What?" Grace questioned.

"Eww-w-w." Zoe shook her hands and scrunched up her face, coming to the same conclusion as Bones. "You had sex with _each other_!?"

Scotty burst out laughing.

"Oh god, is that what was happening the day you followed her out of the bridge?" Grace said.

"She was in heat wasn't she?" Bones asked. "That's why all her vitals went down. It's that Pon farr thing, isn't it?"

"Oh, god." Jim pinched his nose. "What is happening on my ship?"

The Vulcan's did not look amused.

"This child would not have a quality of life worth living." B continued.

"Our DNA is more closely matched than that of twins. The child would be- technically- inbred. The typical 1% chance of mutation, malnutrition, slowed growth rate, and protein deficiencies is amplified to over 5.6%." Spock added.

"That's still not that big of a risk." Bones interjected. "There's still a huge possibility that you could have a happy, healthy, normal child. Just, take a few days and at least think it over."

"A few days will be too long." Spock objected.

"I think taking some time to think about this is the best option." Zoe stated.

"Vulcan pregnancies only last three months." Spock said. "In a few days she will be in _Fe-keshtaik Ikap-tor_."

"Prenatal Shut-down? I didn't know Vulcan's even had that." Bones said. "I'm sure there's a way aroun-"

"Excuse me." B cut Bones off and briskly walked off the transporter pad and out of the room. Grace and Bones called after her, but she didn't stop until she was in her shared room. She quickly locked herself in the bathroom before she threw up into the toilet bowl again.

They were right, and she knew it. In her universe Nera had destroyed Vulcan too. She knew the laws on termination, and she knew it wouldn't be worth it. But, with so few vulcans left in the universe, was giving them a defective one really the most logical thing to do? She wouldn't be able to raise the child. She was a Science Officer in Starfleet, and she intended to be one whether Grace and her crew ever made their way back to their original universe or not. A Starship was no place to raise a birth-defective child. Maybe she could put the child up for adoption. She was sure there were plenty of willing parents on New Vulcan, but would anyone really want an illogical vulcan child?

**-o0o-**

Dont forget to review!

I promise the next chapter wont be so much of a bummer.

(also, is there anything you guys wanna see? lemme know!)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

If I owned Star Trek, I'd make George Tekei read this fic on youtube for the lols. Seeing as he hasn't, you can only conclude that I don't own it.

A/N: Wow, guys, I am realy sorry about that. Sheesh. I did not mean for this chapter to take so long! I hit a little bit of a writers block wall. But thanks to some help from TheLittleBeast I am back on track- kinda. We'll see how that goes. After my move things are bound to settle down a bit more.

I'm also planning on writing an OC story soon, because I love OCs they're the best! So look forward to that!

-o0o-

A pen was being clicked furiously, over and over.

Click. click, click, click.

Click, click.

Click-click-click-click.

"Oh _my god_! Will you stop that?" A small asian girl, in a gold pilot's uniform exclaimed, sessing the clicks. Her long black hair tied into a neat bun behind her bangs.

"Zorry, Haruhi." The young, curvy, russian girl retorted, looking over to her friend. "I am just very bored!" she pulled her hands over her face to dramatize her boredom.

Haruhi Sulu frowned, "They have been gone longer than usual." She said as worry crossed her face.

"Do you zhink ve should hail zhem?" Natasha Chekov replied.

"Couldn't hurt." Sulu shrugged and pressed a few buttons on her control screen. "Sulu to Kirk, Sulu to Kirk, come in Captain Kirk."

The duo waited for a response as nothing but static came over the conn.

"Sulu to Kirk, Come in Captain Kirk." She repeated, this time a little louder.

After a full two minute wait, Chekov turned to her friend. "What do you zhink happened dis time?" she shook her head amused that yet again, something that was supposed to be routine was turning into a rescue mission.

-o0o-

After Bones gave Grace and Spock the "All clear." Jim stayed behind to talk to his friend.

"So... what just happened?" he asked.

Bones gave Jim an exasperated look. "The hell if I know."

"Spock got himself pregnant?"

"I don't know if I'd put it that way." Bones frowned before eyeing his friend carefully and pulling out a hypo needle. "But yes."

"What are you doin wi- ACH! GOD!" Jim called out slapping his friend away from the injection site at the back of his neck.

"I'm switching you over to Rolusec." He said, "Just incase _you _decide to have sex with _yourself_."

Jim gave Bones a dirty look, for multiple reasons.

"Don't look at me like that." Bones added. "After today, I don't trust any of you!"

Jim muttered his annoyances with Bones under his breath as he left the transporter room and made his way back to the Bridge. He was only half way there when he stopped. He couldn't shake the gnawing gut feeling that he had. He hesitated before he growled to himself, turned on his heel, and doubled back in the direction of Spock's quarters.

As he approached the door, he could feel himself getting nervous, his palms were sweaty, and his cheeks were flushed. "You defeated Kahn, you made peace between the Vulcans and Romulans, you got this." he whispered to himself before pressing the buzzer to the right of Spock's door.

He could hear the muffled shuffling and the sound of bed springs. _Shit, she was probably sleeping, and you woke her! _Kirk scolded himself as the door slid open.

B stood in the doorway in what appeared to be an oversized pair of Spock's Pajamas, her eyes were slightly puffy, her nose and cheeks were flushed green, and her eyes were bloodshot with streaks of emerald.

Kirk's heart melted at the sight of her, she'd been crying. She was adorable.

"May I be of some assistance, Captain?" B presented herself professionally. Back straight, hands clasped behind her, face emotionless.

"I, uh, I just- well." Kirk stumbled over his words. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course." B stepped aside to allow him in. Jim entered the room and the door slid closed behind him.

"I was wondering if you were okay?" He immediately regretted his choice in words, he should know by now to be clearer with vulcans.

"There are an infinite variable of definitions of the term '_okay_,' to what are you referring?" B tilted her head to the side.

"I mean, after what just happened." Jim sighed. "You being, well, _pregnant _and all. I thought- I donno. Maybe you wanted to talk?" _Oh my god, this is the most awkward conversation_.

B sighed and looked to the ground, her guard falling. "I am rather conflicted on the subject. Logic would suggest I continue with this pregnancy. Yet, what life would a child born out of such circumstances have?" She looked up to Jim.

Unsure of how to answer Jim just gave her a sad look "I wish I had any answers for you, I think it's something you have to figure out for yourself. This must be really hard. But, I'm here if you ever need to talk or something."

B bowed her head. "Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Jim."

"Thank you- Jim." B's lips turned upward ever so slightly.

"Yeah, anytime." Jim flashed a sideways smile at her. "I have to get back to work." He turned back toward the door. "Hey, weird question, you're not, like, in love with Spock or something are you?"

B's head turned slightly in confusion before answering, "My counterpart and I only conceived due to the fact that I had been stricken with Pon farr. Having a romantic interest in him would be illogical."

"Yeah, yeah, just checking." Jim said, his smile growing slightly as he continued toward the door.

"Jim," B stopped him. She walked over toward Spock's desk and picked up a small round stone. "I procured this upon Poculum V, the planet we were just assigned. It," She hesitated. "It reminded me of you, and Grace." She handed Jim the stone.

It looked like a glass marble. It was clear around the edges, but in the center was a bright blue swirl, splashes of indigo and teal danced around specks of gold and yellow.

"Thank you." Jims smile finally broke into an all out grin.

"You are welcome." B stated matter-of-factly.

Jim left, with one last wave to B. He walked down the halls to his quarters, he wanted to drop off his gift before heading back to the bridge. He was staring at the stone the entire walk there. What did it mean? Spock didn't just give gifts on a whim. Vulcans in general didn't do that kind of thing. Did she have feelings for him? Or was it just a female's way of showing friendship?

Jim was so encased in his thoughts he didn't even think to knock on his own door. Didn't even hear the muffled noises coming from within.

"Lights." He said.

Nyles Uhura was standing in front of a very naked Grace, who was sprawled across Jim's messy bed. Their cloths thrown out around the room. Jim's smile faded and his eyes widened.

"What did I just walk in on?"

"OUT!" Grace said throwing a pillow at her counterpart's head as he left the room.

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

If I owned star trek I'd give all my reviewers free Spock plushies because I love them all so much. (just imagine what would happen when you huggeled it)

Okay guys, this got kinda angsty. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to go this way, but Minecraft Guardiansaiyan was right, I had go a little angsty to tie it all together. Don't worry though, it will be plenty happy/funny later.

**_Rated T for blood and sadness._**

_-o0o-_

Spock sat in front of his control pannel, his head kept bobbing down and his eyelids sagging shut. It was common knowledge that vulcan's didn't need as much sleep as humans, but it didn't mean he wasn't tired. In the last week he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Since his counterpart's diagnosis he did the best he could to avoid her. His vulcan half convinced himself it was logical that he give the preparing mother her space, but his human half knew it was because he felt guilt for what he'd done to her.

When they did share the room together, she was up constantly, making trips every few hours from the bed to the bathroom, either to pee or vomit for the billion point ninety-seventh time. She rarely left the room, locking herself away as if she was too ashamed to be seen. Spock knew this would have been a sign of unhappiness if were to show in himself, but wasn't sure how to approach the girl about it. His human half was worried and anxious, and his vulcan half didn't know what to do about it. So for the last few days he went from his duties on the bridge, to the rec room, stopping by he quarters only to bathe or change.

"Spock. Wake up dammit!" Bones was standing next to the vulcan male, shocking him awake.

"My apologies, Doctor McCoy." Spock straightened.

"Ya alright?" McCoy asked frowning.

"Yes, Doctor, just a bit ill rested." Spock responded.

"Hrumph." Bones grumbled. "Have you seen B lately? I've comm'ed your room five times over the last two days, she hasn't answered one of them. I need to do a prenatal check up." he patted his tricorder hanging from his neck.

"I have not seen my counterpart in over 32.45 hours." Spock answered matter-of-factly. "I would suggest visiting my quarters personally. She may be resting and unable to hear your comm."

"Yeah, I thought of that, thanks." Bones said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Spock "I banged on the door for nearly a damn half-hour! Got nothin', she's not in there."

Spock frowned ever so slightly before he turned to Jim, who was, of course, eavesdropping on his two friends. He looked worried.

"Captain, may I assist Doct-" Spock was cut off as Kirk jumped to his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Jim made his way to the lift as his first officer and the medic following. "Sulu, you've got the Conn."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Once the doors had closed Jim turned to Spock. "Where do you think she'd be?"

"I am unsure." Spock said looking pensive.

"Let's try the mess hall." Bones said angrily through gritted teeth. Finding lost pregnant women was not part of his job description. Dammit, he was a doctor, not a goddamn search and rescue team.

When they stepped into the mess hall their eyes scanned the room. The vulcan girl was no where in sight, but Grace was. Jim walked over to the girl who was holding hands and talking to Nyles Uhrura.

"Grace." Jim interrupted. "I'm sorry, but have you seen B?"

Grace looked at Jim curiously, "No, sorry, I thought I'd give her some space after what happened. Why? Is everything okay?"

"We can't seem to find 'er." Bones said.

"Keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Jim said smiling to his counterpart.

"Yeah, of course." Grace said as the three men hustled off.

They checked the observation deck, the library, the botany lab, the science lab, the gym, and the music room. All places Spock though that she might go.

Jim turned to his friend in the hall. "Spock, think! Where would she go?"

"Damnit man, put yourself in her shoes." Bones added.

Spock thought, _really_ thought, about what had just happened, and what the girl was going through. Something he hadn't wanted to think about at all. If _he _was in this situation, he probably wouldn't leave his room. He would attempt to calm his emotions, center his inner mind and if that failed him after being told that a termination wasn't possible: he would turn to _logic_.

Spock's eyes grew wide as he made a mad dash down the hall. His friends running behind him.

"Spock! What the hell?!" Bones called out as they stopped in front of Spock's bedroom. "No, I told you, I banged on the door, she didn't answer."

Spock frantically pressed the key code and the door slid open to the dark room.

"LIGHTS" Spock shouted, she wasn't there. He rounded the corner and kicked open the locked bathroom door.

The mirror was broken into a hundred tiny pieces, looking like a spider web over the sink. Shards laced with green liquid pooled around the floor. Spock turned and pulled open the shower curtain to find his counterpart laying in the tub, unconscious, a shard of mirror in her hand, her green blood pooling out from her wrists and running down the drain.

"_Shit!"_ Bones said pushing passed Jim and Spock and making his way over to the girl. Pulling her up into his arms and carried her to sick bay.

AH! I'M SORRY!

Please review because I love your feedback!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I do not own Star Trek in anyway

A/N: OH MAN! I AM SO SORRY! This took me way too long, and it's not the best I could have done. Moving takes a lot out of you, but things are finally starting to settle down. So I can probably get back to an update a day again really soon!

I love you guys so much! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!

~o0o~

Spock leaned against the wall of the hallway next to the Jim. He was holding a half eaten chocolate chip cookie Nurse Chapple had given him. He had just donated a pint of his own blood to replace what B had lost. He looked slightly pale and shaken.

"You think she'll be okay?" Jim asked looking to his friend concerned.

"Yes." Spock replied emotionless. "Vulcan blood may be thin, but it takes a great deal to lose enough to parish from such a thing."

"And the baby?" Jim added.

Spock didn't respond, he just continued to look off distantly into space.

Jim frowned. "Why would she resort to such a thing? It doesn't seem very 'logical' as you would put it."

"On the contrary, Captain, it seems highly logical." Spock retorted.

"How?" Kirk looked to his friend confused.

"In times of extreme stress, or trauma, the Vulcan mind is so complex it can actually lobotomize itself. Separating the frontal lobe from the rest of the cerebral cortex." Spock looked to Jim. "My counterpart was in a phase of complete distress, and if she still felt the way she did in the beginning of her pregnancy, she may have been trying to save the crew as well as her offspring from a deranged, lobotomized, and pregnant vulcan."

"So, you think she was right in her attempt?" Jim asked

"That was not what I said." Spock replied with a bit of a bite.

Jim sighed and leaned back against the wall like Spock, "I don't understand you, male or otherwise."

The sound of rushing foot steps echoed down the hall and the men turned to see Grace and Chekov headed toward them.

"We just heard." Grace called.

"Vill she be alright?" Chekov painted, their eyes were wide and Grace looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"She's still with Bones." Jim said to the two.

"Doctor McCoy should be finishing with the blood transfusion soon." Spock added.

"Ca-Can we wait with you?" Grace asked shakily.

Jim nodded and Grace and Chekov smiled softly before sitting across from them on the floor. No one spoke, their thoughts all on the girl now laying in the medical bay.

~o0o~

Bones stepped out of sickbay, he was on his way to the cafeteria to grab Zoe and himself a coffee. A paper towel drying off his still wet hands. He rounded the corner only to be greeted by a blockade.

Grace, Jim, Chekov, Nyles and Nyota and Spock were all sitting in the hallway, backs against the wall, legs laying out across the walkway so that no one could get passed.

Grace, Jim, and Spock jumped to their feet when they saw Bones.

Bones sighed. "She's fine." he said, the group all looked relieved. "She's doing her evaluation with Doctor Haynes but I don't think it's anything too serious, just a little prenatal depression."

Grace looked to Bones, "I-is she still…?"

Bones smiled. "The baby is fine, surprisingly. She's a little protein deficient, but's it's nothing we can't fix."

"She?" Everyone turned to Spock, his eyes looking to the ground, his face as emotionless as ever, but there was something in his voice, something no one could completely place.

Bones wasn't sure what to say, "You're going to be the father of a little girl, Spock."

He straightened and looked up to the Doctor. "May I see her?"

"The child, or B?" Bones asked.

"Both." Spock responded.

Bones eyebrows raised as he looked at his friend. "Alright." he said "But Ensign Chekov-"

"Aye, sir." he said standing from his position on the floor.

"Get me a coffee, would you kid?"

Read and Review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I do not own Star Trek in anyway.

A/N: Hi guys. Here's a thing, sorry again for the wait. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, and I don't really like it. But maybe you will?

Also- Vulcanlover12 and I have been RPing like crazy so I've been distracted with that. But the good news is we're going to be turing our RP into a Fanfiction pretty soon, and it's going to be AMAZING!

~o0o~

Spock followed Bones into sick bay. B was laying on a bio bed, her bandaged hands folded in her lap. A soft white blanket hung around her, and she had been changed into a white medical gown. She stared blankly at her knees and refused to look up as the men entered. She was as stiff and still as could be. Only Spock saw the shame in her eyes.

The two men stood on either side of the bio bed.

"B, I'm gonna give you another ultrasound." Bones announced.

The female vulcan nodded and Bones pulled out his equipment, he placed his PADD at the end of the bed in a frame so that everyone could see the screen. He pulled out his tricorder and it beeped, indicating that it was ready for use. Bones helped her move her hands away from her lap, carefully placing the and gown so that only a small amount of stomach flesh was showing.

Spock stood as stone-like as ever next to her as he watched Bones run his tricorder over the woman's abdomen. It took Bones a moment of moving and adjusting the tricorder before the sound of a fast paced heart beat filled the room, and an image of a flashing, moving, kidney-bean shaped object appeared on screen.

Spock struggled to keep his emotionless expression. He told himself it was to be expected, while the chocolate chipped snack that Chapel had given him did help to ease his tensions, as she had assured him it would. When it was combined with his amount of blood loss it, it made him feel slightly light headed, and a bit… _emotional_. He held his own, but he couldn't help but notice the rising pride in his stomach, and the trace of passion he felt while glancing at the screen.

"Welp," Bones said. "There it is." He said looking to the two vulcans, who looked at the screen, seeming almost completely unfazed by the image. He'd performed many ultrasounds for new parents, and they had always some kind of reaction. But he would never understand vulcan's and their damn hobgoblin, emotionless, logic.

"Doctor McCoy?" Spock announced and Bones looked up. "May I have a moment alone with my counterpart?"

Bones nodded and left the two alone, grabbing his tricorder and readjusting B's blanket for her before walking away. The image of the child still on the PADD at the end of her bed.

Spock pulled a rolling chair over closer to the bio bed and sat down to be eye level with B.

"I have changed my mind." He said.

B's eyes snapped up to Spock's. "Explain." She ordered.

"I initially thought that this pregnancy would have been seen as a burden, but I am starting to… feel differently."

B watched her counterpart, she looked completely bewildered.

"I hypothesized that the time and effort allotted to raise a child would be too restraining on our already hectic work schedules. Multiplied by the fact that my desire for offspring was minimal, it would have made for inefficient parenting, to a child who would very likely be born with health problems. But, I now feel that this child should be seen as any other." Spock cleared his throat. "I would like you to keep the child." He said bluntly.

"You are willing to raise it?" she asked.

"I am willing to try." Spock gave her a reassuring nod and, if she hadn't known any better, a small smile. "I have communicated with my father about this issue as well." Spock continued. "If we are unable to be successful parents, he has given us his word that he assist us on New Vulcan.

B nodded. "I must admit I have been feeling a considerable amount of unease, since the beginning of my pregnancy." She said.

"I believe that has become obvious." Spock said pointing to her wrists.

"It was not my intention to end my life due to unease. I was attempting-"

"You were attempting to save the crew." Spock answered for her.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Do you still fear for a natural lobotomization?" Spock asked.

"If we can ensure this child a safe home, I feel my reservations and fears may be eradicated."

"Then we will do everything in our power to do so." Spock touched a hand to her face softly, transferring calm emotions and confidence to her.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
